In someone else's shoes
by murasame liger
Summary: Tails' new invention the soul-catcher backfires trapping Mephiles, Shadow, Sonic and silver in different bodies! what happens when they realise they can find out each others deepest darkest secrets? rating may go up due to language and there may be yaoi


Disclaimer: i don't own Sonic or any characters...they all belong to Sega blah blah blah...ye gawds i hate writing disclaimers -.-"

aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, hope you like it and if i get enough reviews i may type chapter two....lol this was an idea out of the dark so i have noooooooooo idea where this is going XD terima kasih =3 (Indonesian for ty XD)

"Ok so Shadow is me, Mephiles is Shadow, I'm Silver and Silver is….Mephiles? argh! I'm confused!" the once blue hedgehog ran his gloved hand through his now white quills with a puzzled look on his face. Shadow—stuck in the blue blurs body—huffed and turned to glare at the yellow fox, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I don't care who is who, I just want my body back!" he barked. The fox jumped at the sharpness in his voice, he forgot this was Shadow he was dealing with. Not Sonic.

"Well, you see Sonic, uhhh Shadow…it wasn't my fault! It just happened! How was I supposed to know my new soul-catcher would do that?!" Shadow leered coldly with crimson eyes at the fox, snarling slightly. He paused when he felt a familiar gloved hand on his shoulder; it was weird having to look at yourself through a different form. To Shadow though, it was just plain irritating especially when there were things he didn't want others to know.

Mephiles locked his eyes with Shadow's for a moment before mattering something inaudible. Shadow through he heard something along the lines of 'idiotic emohog' making him pull his now blue ears back in offence. Mephiles rolled his eyes letting out a sigh

"Keep your anger in check Shadow, you do realize your in Sonic's body not your own. Even I find it frustrating not being in my body…" he let his eyes wander over in Silver's direction, funnily enough he hadn't moved since he found out he was Mephiles due to being paranoid about destroying something "and he too seems to be taking it hardly" he muttered coolly shifting his slitted green eyes back to the blue hedgehog . Shadow rolled his crimson eyes with a snarl.

"Oh I never noticed" he spat with a harsh glare "we're all literally walking in each other's shoes! And I want mine back! Either that or someone is going to have a bullet lodged in their skull!" he glared at Tails who had moved back to hide behind a white Sonic. A black aura briefly appeared around Shadow's blue form, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Sonic froze, eyes wide at the negative energy wafting off his body

"Oi Shadow be careful, don't get too mad!" he turn to see Sonic with a worried look on his face that Shadow had completely ignored up until now.

"psh, what's the worst that can happen?" he grumbled with a roll of his red eyes. Sonic let a cheeky grin spread across Silver's muzzle, with a small glint in his emerald eyes; it fit in perfectly. Tails took the chance and quickly shuffled over next to the Tornado-X pulling out his tool box.

"Well, it being my body and all… you'd change into something I like to call, but rather not be…Dark Sonic. That thing is a pain in the ass to control and if you don't keep MY emotions in check, YOU'RE going to pay for it" Shadow blinked and looked down at the white gloves that hid peach coloured fur. Damn he was already going stir crazy in this body

"….right whatever" with that he disappeared in a blue streak out the door. Sonic gawked and tried raced after him instead, he tripped over his boots falling face first on the ground. He let out a small moan of pain, rubbing his head as he sat up. He opened his green eyes and focused it on the petrified form of Mephiles.

"Silver, what the hell do you use to get around?!" the once white hedgehog's breath hitched and his amber coloured eyes flickered over to Shadow's body who growled, ears pulled back. The only way he could tell it wasn't the ebony hedgehog was due to the sickly green eyes.

"Please, you won't destroy the world by moving you naïve idiot!" he snarled coldly. Silver, a little shocked at the reaction; nodded briefly before slowly turning to Sonic, it was weird looking at his own body through someone else's eyes.

"Uhm…Telekinesis" Sonic pursed his lips and frowned. He knew the word, sort of but he couldn't remember…didn't it involve moving something?

"Uh, and that would be…?" Silver walked over to his body, almost tripping over himself in Mephiles' hover skates. He kneeled down tilting his head to the side in a comical way

"Wow…" he gently touched the small bruise forming on Sonic's cheek "that's gonna hurt later, ugh you're going to have to go get Blaze" Sonic frowned at him catching amber eyes by surprise "hey why are my eyes green!" Sonic raised an eyebrow with a small smile

"Why are Mephiles' eyes yellow?"

"Amber!"

"Same difference!" Mephiles the whole while sat on the bench in Tail's workshop watching the two argue in their respective voices, his own and Silver's.

The comebacks from Sonic sounded peculiar in Silver's body it was almost enough to make him chuckle. Almost. And Silver in _his _body? Good god, one of the many reasons he doesn't shriek, his voice sounded like a banshee getting mugged. It was irritating enough to make him pull his ears back.

"Uhm Shadow…" sickly green eyes snapped to the yellow fox that quite visibly jumped, dropping his wrench.

"It's Mephiles….not Shadow" the kitsune gulped, his two tails swaying and twitching nervously.

"r-right…s-s-sorry…" he quickly reached for the screwdriver next to the ebony hedgehog and returned to his work. Mephiles said nothing and turned back to watch the two continue arguing….well sort of, Silver seemed to be trying to tell Sonic how to use telekinesis… it wasn't working. He let a small smirk grace his tan lips as he shook his head at the two fools in front of him.

"You two are complete idiots…" he slipped off the bench, his hover skates flaring up for a millisecond. The white hedgehog and his own body, turned to look at him with puzzled looks.

"I'd love to see you try this it's hard!" a sinister grin spread across Mephiles' face, one of the many reason's in their eyes, he doesn't have a mouth….it was to dark for even someone like Shadow.

"well it's easy to use things like chaos control and chaos spear…" he looked over his shoulder at the fox who had picked up his wrench and shivered visibly when slitted eyes looked at him "but I'd rather not do it in here…" he turned back with a blank face and waved his hands with a snicker "I'd break something, and I'd rather not terrify the little fox anymore.." he grinned wickedly again and Silver gasped

"Holy crap! I just realised something!" two pairs of eyes focused on him while he bolted over to the Tornado, examining his face in the reflection of the polished metal. He whirled around with a horrified look on his face which made Sonic flinch and Mephiles….well he didn't really care.

"I have no fricken mouth!!! How the hell am I talking?!" Mephiles sighed in annoyance pinching his eyebrows together.

"Vocal telepathy, I would've thought you'd figured that out by now…" Silver blinked and looked at his gloved hands that seemed similar to Shadow's.

"Vocal telepathy, but that's impossible! Telepathy involves using you mind to send messages! A voice has nothing to do with it!" a wicked smile flashed over Mephiles' tan lips

"Well then, _you_ explain how you're talking" Silver paused so Mephiles continued "my body may not have a mouth, but there are two reasons for that. Number one, I do not require any sustenance. And number two it's easier when your enemies can't read your face. Even without a mouth, you make it easy to read your emotions Silver the hedgehog."

Silver frowned pointing an accusing finger at the now black and red hedgehog. "Yeah right! Hah I can do the same to you!" green slitted eyes narrowed slightly, quicker then the naked eye could see

"Then explain what I'm feeling" Silver chuckled

"Frustration!"

"Wrong"

"Liar!"

"I feel nothing naïve one… emotions are for the weak, they tie you down just like Shadow did with his precious little Maria. If he didn't let those trivial emotions get in his way, Shadow the hedgehog would truly be a force to be reckoned with!" he raised a hand letting a small electric orb fill his palm

"If he truly felt or had no emotions like I, he could use the same power I own… but alas, this mortal shell can't even muster enough power to warp through time….useless!" he snarled the small orb vanishing as he clenched his fist. Sonic frowned, jumping to his feet and glaring at Mephiles with a fire in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ talk about Shadow that way! And how the hell do you even know that?! Frankly I don't even know how you're even alive!" a faint green aura whipped around his hands causing Silver to smile slightly. Slitted green eyes narrowed as a wicked smirk painted across his face

"Demon's don't die, remember that next time you _try_ to kill me. Oh and how I know about Shadow's past... well like they say, you never truly understand someone until you've walked in their shoes" Sonic's white ears pulled back as Mephilis continued

"Besides, it's not like you have the guts to hurt me, or stop me" he paused with a look similar to Shadow's when he was being serious "_Faker_" Sonic's eyes widened the son of a bitch was messing with his head! He growled in frustration.

"Shut up!" a blast resonated through the room as Mephiles was sent flying backwards into a wall. He gasped and fell forward on his knees breathing heavily. Sonic's emerald eyes widened and he looked at his hands, the vivid blue rings on the gloves dimmed as his anger burned out. Silver laughed and pat him on the shoulder

"Nice Sonic! I don't usually use anger as a trigger for my telekinesis but damn that was one of the strongest blasts I've seen!" Sonic raised an eyebrow

"It's controlled by emotions?" Silver scratched his head with a nod

"Sort of, it's easier if you visualize what you want to happen... like you obviously visualised Mephiles injured, even if for a second, the anger you had was like a gun without the safety on, and visualising that made it real...so if you want to fly...I guess you get the picture" his eyes shut happily, obviously smiling. Sonic gawked and looked quickly over at Mephiles who was shooting a cold glare in Sonic's general direction.

"Wow...crap! Shadow!" he turned to see the door was open and he shot a smile at the once white hedgehog "Thanks Silv, I owe you one!" a green aura whirled around Sonic's white body and he shot off out the door Shadow had left open on his departure. Mephiles fell back on his haunches and sucked in heavy breaths of air.

"Silver..." he turned to look at him with wary amber eyes

"Yeah...?" sickly green eyes looked at him with resentment and he sat down, head on the wall as he stared at the cracks in the roof.

"You're the luckiest out of all of us in my opinion, well in this body swap anyway..." Silver frowned crossing his arms at the panting crimson streaked hedgehog in front of him.

"Why's that?" Mephiles eyed him with a frown

"You can't die, feel pain....any of those useless..._things_" he chuckled and eyed him evilly "I could impale you right now...and you'd feel nothing, nor die" Silver froze amber eyes flickering over to tails who was trying to be as far away from the unpredictable solaris as possible. His eyes flickered back, full of worry

"But you won't right...?" Mephiles stood up rubbing the spot on his stomach were the blast was most concentrated

"Ah....that hurt....well it depends, do you want a demonstration?" small chaos spears hovered around Mephiles and Silver squeaked in surprise

"erm no thanks! I uhh....have to uhh....go find er...Blaze! seeya and don't destroy Tails' workshop!" he yelled as he skated out the door, tripping a few times. Mephiles blinked and let out a small huff.

"Oh ok then...hmm" the chaos spears vanished and he locked eyes with Tails who quickly hid himself in his work. The crimson streaked hedgehog tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face. "Do you need any help over there?" he walked over eyeing the workmanship in the aircraft

Tails gasped his ears pulling back, his terror showing as clear as glass on his face. The solaris noted this and tried to smile his least bone chilling smile.

"Don't worry, I have nothing against you fox therefore I have no reason to harm you..." Tails' ears rose slightly as he smiled weakly

"b-but you wanted to destroy humanity..." he muttered. Mephiles paused with a small laugh

"Point taken...fine then" his stomach growled loudly and he placed his hands on the accusing spot with a raised eyebrow

"That's not because of the blast Sonic hit me with is it? If it is, it sure doesn't sound good..." Tails shook his head warily

"No, you're just hungry by the sounds of it...wow you weren't joking when you said you don't eat" Mephilis pulled his ears back with a grim look

"No. I wasn't. Erm I'll just go find some food then....ugh I don't know what Shadow like's to eat. God if I eat something he hates I won't throw up will I?" Tails had to laugh at this

"No! It's just a strong dislike for that type of food! Haha it doesn't mean you'll throw up unless you're really _really _hate it!" Mephilis' stomach growled louder this time. Tails chuckled removing his welding helmet and walked around the Tornado-X motioning for the solaris to follow

"Come on, let's get you some chilli dogs, I know Shadow doesn't love them as much as Sonic but he doesn't mind them" Mephiles nodded slowly and followed the fox out of the workshop into the kitchen.

God that was fun writing it XD poor tails o.O anyway, R&R =p


End file.
